King's Blood
by just a little rain
Summary: Lady Melisandre thought she knew how the story would play out, she thought she knew the mind of her god and the minds of men, but there was one thing she did not know… how much a father could love his daughter.


This is my take on what should have happened in game of thrones season 5 episode 9: dance of dragons (sort of a spoiler in the sense that this is the exact opposite of what happened) if you haven't seen 5x09 I don't suggest reading this and if you have seen the episode… I am very sorry you had to watch that :(

.

.

.

Stannis was not sure how long he stood inside the tent after sending Ser Davos away. Stone-faced, the king's expression betrayed none of his feelings or the inner turmoil of his thoughts. He had marched his army across the world, from Dragonstone to Storm's End, to Kings Landing, and all the way to the frozen hell of the wall. He had victories and defeats in what seamed to be a never-ending war.

Then the Lady Melisandre offered him a way to defeat his enemies, to turn the tide in the battles to come.

King's Blood

Stannis had seen its power before and knew it to be an effective weapon one that could bring him victory. Melisandre had suggested it and up until this point Stannis had not questioned her judgment. But this was not as simple as draining the blood from one of his brother's bastards. The lady Melisandre was suggesting they use his own daughter's, his only child.

The winds continued to roar outside his tent and Stannis knew he had to make a decision soon.

Stepping outside Stannis looked at his men most with dark blankets pulled over their head to protect them from the snow and icy winds. They were eating cold porridge with horsemeat and shaking as they did so, waiting for him to signal they will continue marching towards Winterfell.

Taking Winterfell would be the next step in his pursuit to the iron throne. Once he had taken his rightful seat Stannis knew he would be a great ruler, strong, feared, but fair. He would put an end to the bloodshed of war.

Walking through the snow he looked at his men from the corner of his eye wondering how many would be dead before they even reached Winterfell, how many would starve before ser Davos returned. It only made logically sense that he would use whatever means he had to insure his victory.

.

Approaching the tent Stannis pushed back the thick cloth and into the slightly warmer air of his daughter Shireen's quarters. She was playing with a wooden stag that he had not remembered her having when they began their journey.

"Father." She greeted in such a kind voice unbeknownst to what he would be forced to do. "Aren't you cold?" She added concerned with the absence of his thick fur cloak, which would have kept him far warmer then the thin black one he was wearing.

"No, what are you reading?" Stannis answered roughly, his voice never soft but not unkind as he spoke to his daughter. She seamed pleased by his curiosity and his presence beside her and began to tell him about the dance of dragons. About two Targaryen siblings battling for the iron throne and how by the time it was over thousands were dead.

He asked few questions, just enough to gage his daughters view on the story but for the most part he had already taken a deeper message from it.

"If you had to choose between Aegon and Rhaenyra which would you side with?" He asked.

"I wouldn't have chosen ether it was the choosing of sides that made everyone so horrible." And of course she was right, his bright beautiful daughter had been right. In the battle for the iron throne they divided the kingdoms and could never recover from the aftermath.

"Sometimes a person has to choose, sometimes the world forces his hand. A man knows who he is and remains true to himself, and the choice is no choice at all. He must fulfill his destiny and become who he is meant to be. However much he may hate it."

He could not believe what he was saying. Had he really chosen to betray Shireen in such a way? To give her to the lord of light in exchange for victory in this war... He would surely hate himself if that were the case.

"It is alright father." Shireen stated gently.

"You don't even know what I am talking about." Stannis responded miserably. He did not deserve his daughter's kindness.

"It doesn't matter I want to help you is there any way I can help?" She pushed.

There was a long pause before Stannis could raise his gaze from the floor of the tent to look her in the eye. She looked like him, with her deep blue eyes and square jaw but it was the remanence of greyscale on the side of her cheek that caught Stannis eye. He remembered when she was an infant and the disease struck her, he remembered feeling powerless to save her but that did not mean he didn't try. He remembered calling in every master, every healer, every apothecary on this side of the world and had that not been enough he would have sent messages across the sea. He remembered sending so many ravens that he thought the sky would turn black when they return. He remembered praying to every god, new and old, regardless of his faith, because he would have done everything and anything to save her.

"Yes there is something you can do." Stannis finally answered her question.

"Good I want to. I am the princess Shireen of house Baratheon and I am your daughter." She stated firmly before launching herself at him, wrapping her small arms around him in a tight hug.

Stannis returned the embrace closing his eyes as he rested his head on her and whispered two words in her ear.

...

Shireen was lead to the pyre by four soldiers later that day. The entire army had gathered before the wooden base, a man with a torch by its side ready to light it ablaze.

A sea of black against the white snow and they parted for her as she approached.

For a moment Shireen was scared not understanding what was happening but then she saw her father standing among his men and her fears drifted away.

The soldiers brought her to stand beside her father before taking their places with the remaining men. Shireen stood proudly by his side, still unsure what was happening.

Stannis took one look down at his daughter before looking up at his remaining men, taking a long pause to collect his thoughts.

 _A man knows who he is and remains true to himself, and the choice is no choice at all._ Stannis believed those words to be true because looking down at his beloved daughter he knew one thing for certain; this should have never been a chose, he should have known what to do from the moment Lady Melisandre suggested it. He knew who he was. He was Stannis of house Baratheon, rightful ruler of the seven kingdoms. He was Shireen's father first, last, and always.

The only sound was the wind whipping over the snow-covered land as everyone waited for the king to speak.

"Before you stands Shireen Baratheon, my daughter, and upon my death the rightful ruler of the iron throne." He started fiercely. "None of you contest that!" It was true without a strong leader an army would dissolve; they would not fight for a girl let alone a child. Stannis intended to change that today.

"Good, now drop to your knee and swear it before the eyes of god and men, swear your loyalty to house Baratheon!" He shouted when no one spoke his rough voice carrying down the line of soldiers. Without further prompting every man bent the knee before them and Shireen stood wide-eyed as they swore their loyalty to her father… and to her.

"My blood runs through her veins. In fighting for her you will be following my orders. Once we take the iron throne each and every one of you will be immensely rewarded I promise you that." Stannis said, as they remained kneeling in the cold snow.

Lady Melisandre watched the display, just as confused to what Stannis was doing as Shireen.

"My lord?" The red women questioned when he turned to stand on the wooden platform, catching his arm as he passed her.

"If the lord of light demands King's blood for us to win this war then he shall have it. But he will never have my daughter's." Stannis stated coldly before pulling free of her grasp.

The wood creaked under his feet as he stood beside the towering post meant to hold the sacrifice in place. He had told his advisors to go to hell when they tried to take his daughter from him; it only seamed fit that he do the same to the god of light.

"Father what are you doing?" Shireen questioned her heart beating loudly in her chest.

Stannis did not answer, only nodded a signal for to men to take her away.

"FATHER, PLEASE STOP! FATHER!" Shireen shouted as she was pulled away from the base of the pyre and seen another man came up from behind her father with a length of rope.

Stannis did not struggle as the soldier fastened the rope around him, tying it tight around his hands and waist.

"Are you certain, my King?" the man questioned silently.

He could still hear Shireen wailing for him, begging him to get down, when he gave the man a small nod.

Lady Melisandre, though angry by his choice, began the ritual speaking the words he had heard many times before.

 _Hear us now my lord for you we offer up this man, a man of king's blood, that you may cleanse him with fire and your light my light our way…_

The two words he whispered to her back in the tent came flooding back to him. It was supposed to be an apology for what he intended to do to her.

 _Forgive me_

But instead Stannis found himself saying something completely different.

 _Rule well_

And even as the flames burnt at his feet Stannis would never regret that decision.

...

The soldiers listened to their princess scream loudly as they watched their king burn. They knew Stannis to be human and he screamed when the flames met his skin, but that was not what they would remember of him.

Every man there that day would remember him as the man who walked into the flames in his daughters place, the may who gave his life believing it would help them win this bloody war.

There were those in the army who did not serve the lord of light. Some believed in the gods of old, other the new, and some who did not believe in anything… but in that moment they were united with a common thought.

They believed in Stannis. King Stannis was their god, and they would see his daughter seated on the iron throne… or die in the attempt.


End file.
